


Rory the Lion

by redwinehouse (orphan_account)



Series: Cranial Capacity INDEFINITE HIATUS, BUT A FULL STORY LINE WAS COMPLETED [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redwinehouse
Summary: You struggle to stop Moriarty's advances on the flight to Scotland and receive a phone call from Sherlock. Most importantly, you are finally brought to the mysterious destination, but one question still remains;Why?





	Rory the Lion

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


You stepped into the plane and your hands flew over your mouth. Jade was sitting on some nameless woman’s lap with her usual happy smile. 

“Jade!” You rushed forward and scooped her up, hugging her to your chest. You kissed the top of her small head. “You’ve been so brave.” 

“MA!” she yelled, smacking both of her hands on your cheeks. 

You stuck your finger out and she wrapped her fingers around it. “Yes, ma’s here now.” 

“Oh, will you just _shut up?_ ” Moriarty hit the side of the plane, making you jump and Jade whimper. “So you’ve finally found the brat.” his face crumpled and he pretended to sob. “Oh, I’m finally reunited with my mediocre kid who I lost due to mediocre parenting.” Moriarty pretended to wipe his eyes as he let out a wail. 

Making sure Jade was secure, you marched up to Moriarty and back handed him as hard as you could. You grabbed his collar and wrenched him towards you. “You’re walking on dangerous grounds, James Moriarty.” 

Moriarty’s face was at first cold, then his eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped into a wide, goofy grin. He giggled silently and bit his lip. “Whoa, momma bear’s come out of her cave.” He reached out and poked your nose. You batted his hand away and quickly retreated, making yourself comfortable in the seat on the opposite side of the aisle. Moriarty slid himself onto the couch and gave you a hard stare. 

You hadn’t even realized when the plane took off, you were so absorbed in your baby. You tickled her stomach, causing Jade to giggle and squirm in your lap. 

”Ma!” she started to play with your hair. 

Moriarty decided that he hated Jade. She had been annoying once he took her, but he wasn’t around her enough to develop any strong feelings about her. But seeing you drip with such disgusting, sappy affection made him nauseous. It was annoying. It was annoying because you weren’t paying attention to _him_. He clenched his fist not in anger, but in a desire to be close to you. 

”Seb,” he said quietly. 

Sebastian Moran had been lurking out of sight at the back of the plane as not to alarm you. Moriarty tipped his head in your direction. In one swoop, Jade was once again taken from you. 

Your immediate reaction was to fight. You jumped up, ready to maim anything and anyone that once again stole Jade, but when you saw a gun pointed at her temple, you immediately sat down. What was happening to you? 

His jealously over a baby problem solved, Moriarty called out your name and patted the spot next to him. You only knew that severe wining and harassment would ensue if you ignored him, so with an aggravated sigh and a roll of your eyes, you sat on the couch. You looked in the opposite direction of Moriarty and were going to blow the hair out of your eyes when it was gently swept aside and over your shoulder. You felt the tickle of warm breath on your ear. 

” _Hiiii,_ ” Moriarty’s lips ghosted over your ear. 

You huffed. “Back off.” You stiffened when his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you against him. 

Moriarty scoffed playfully and just brought you closer. “Why the long face? You’ve been acting so different since the last time I saw you.” He nuzzled your neck like a cat starved for attention. 

”Because I’ve come to my senses,” you snapped, stretching away. Unfortunately, that only exposed more of your neck. Going in for the kill, Moriarty began to plant feather light kisses across your skin, knowing your sensitive spots. You were ashamed to say he knew your body very well. You bit your lip, refusing to sigh. Luckily, your phone went off. You turned to Moriarty, a look of surprise on your face. 

He twirled his finger in the air. “Free wifi. The kids would love me.” 

You directed your attention back to your phone and you groaned - Sherlock. Not so lucky. 

Moriarty must have been looking over your shoulder because he sucked in a breath. “Ooooh, Detective Sherlock Holmes checking in on the wife. Can I pick up?” He reached over but you elbowed him in the chest and answered. 

”Hello?” you said, trying to keep the guilt out of your voice. You weren’t technically cheating. You certainly weren’t reciprocating his advances and you were certainly trying to stop him. 

“Where are you? What are you doing?” 

Your heart took a hit. Sherlock’s voice was so sharp and he clearly didn’t trust you. You shouldn’t be surprised, he had blatantly made that clear earlier. Plus, you were in the arms of his arch enemy. 

”Let me talk to him,” Moriarty smirked, making another grab for the phone, but you batted his hand away. 

“Breaking it off,” you said. Moriarty snorted and you threw your hand over the speaker. “Shut up,” you said through gritted teeth. “Shut the _fuck_ up!” You brought the phone back to your ear. 

Sherlock must have grown concerned over of your silence, because his tone changed. “Are you okay”? he asked. 

You pursed your lips, doing you best not to cry. 

”Is he there?” 

Your eyes started to shine. You felt Moriarty start to chuckle and you were torn between heartbreak and blind rage. He had retreated into his phone, typing something with a smirk that could only mean trouble. 

You clenched your fists and sat up. You were going to tell Sherlock where you were and who you were with. No more lies. You hadn’t done anything wrong. A homicidal maniac had the closest thing a psychopath could have to a crush and swept you away. You knew he would probably harm you or Jade if you didn’t play along. If you told Sherlock now, he could come get you and he would trust you. Unfortunately, you never got the chance. 

Sherlock’s voice came out in one breath, “I will trust that you will do what you say, but only this once. I need to go, I love you.” He hung up before you could even open your mouth. 

”I love you too,” you whispered quietly to no one. You yelped when you were scooped up and dropped onto Moriarty’s lap. 

”Oh, sweetheart, I’m sure he’s just checking some messages. You’re truly wasted on him.” Moriarty tilted your chin towards him, looking at you with lustful eyes. You pushed his face away and stood up, but his fingers clamped down on your wrist and wrenched you back down. “No, no. You’re not going anywhere.” He sat you back down on his lap and you didn’t even bother to resist. With a tired sigh, you rested your head against his chest and closed your eyes, hoping that you could pretend that you were somewhere else. 

You needed to focus on something, so you decided to listen to Moriarty’s heart. Shockingly, it _was_ there. Its beats were steady and strong. You wondered how fast it went when he took a life or tortured some helpless victim. You wondered what it did around you. Keeping your head in place, you slowly slid your fingers to the base of his neck and lightly threaded them through his hair. 

Your mouth dropped as the steady beat fluttered oh so slightly. Placing your hand on his chest, you pulled back slowly. Your eyes locked. 

Moriarty traced your jawline with his knuckles. “Do you see what you do to me?” he said heatedly. 

”Yes,” you answered quietly. You spent the rest of the flight listening to his heartbeat. 

~*~ 

It was raining in Glasgow and there was a chill in the air. You pulled Jade closer to you, not wanting her to get sick. A shiver rattled through you as a cold breeze swept through the afternoon air. A blanket of goose bumps appeared on your arms and you hunched your shoulders. Just when you thought you were going to die of hypothermia, Moriarty draped his jacket over your shoulders and an umbrella was over your head. 

”Can’t have you freezing up on me, can I?” he pulled you to his side a kissed your head. “We have a _lot_ of fun things planned.” He looked over at you and smirked. You weren’t sure if you wanted to find out what these plans were. You pulled the coat tighter around you as you continued to walk across the slick tarmac. 

”Dectda?” You jumped. Jade had been unusually quiet and her sudden quandary surprised you. Your face softened. 

”We’re going to see him soon, we just have to do a few things first. I know you miss him.” 

”Unca M.” Jade reached out to Moriarty and you put her hand down. You saw Moriarty roll his eyes. You weren’t quite sure how to respond. You could feel Moriarty’s eyes on you, wanting to see what you were going to say. 

”We,” you began slowly, “are going to go on an adventure with him, and then we’ll go home and see Dectda.” Jade touched your cheek and smiled. 

Moriarty snorted. He leaned down to Jade. His voice going up several octaves, he said, “Yes, we’re going to go through the gumdrop forest and then we’ll find you your very own unicorn that shits rainbows!” He straightened up when you reached the car and opened the door for you. 

You wordlessly slid in, deciding it wasn’t worth the effort to respond. 

Moriarty took the seat next to you and slammed the door shut. “We have a thirty-six minute drive and then we’ll be there.” Moriarty reached out and brushed your cheek with his fingers. You turned away and looked out at the gloomy day. 

”You know I watched a standup special of Craig Ferguson and he said that in Scotland ‘damp’ is a color,” you turned back. “he was right.” 

Moriarty had since taken out his phone, but he had looked up at the sound of your voice. Psychotic or not, funny things were funny and he let out a couple quiet, contained laughs. 

~*~ 

The ride was extremely uneventful. You were exhausted and had your attention on either Jade or the passing scenery. You had never been to Scotland before. You were passing many small villages and towns on your way that you knew would be quaint under the sunlight. It wasn’t until the car turned onto a dirt road that you looked at Moriarty. 

”James, where the hell are we going? Honestly.” 

Moriarty smirked. “Here.” The car stopped and Moriarty stepped out. He opened your door and took your hand, helping you out onto the pavement. The rain had lessened and the drops on the umbrella had grown much quieter. 

You didn’t know what you were expecting, but it definitely wasn’t the ruins of an old castle. 

“Oh, wow,” you breathed. 

Moriarty blew them off with a wave of his hand. “We’re not here for stones.” He held out his arm and you took it. As you walked down the road and through the ruins your imagination was running wild. If you weren’t here to see the ruins, then why would Moriarty drag you into the woods? 

Your stomach dropped. Was he going to kill you? Is that why he brought you all the way to Scotland? He could dump your body in another country and make it much more difficult to track it back to him. You snorted. It was so amateurish. He had a million other ways he could kill you. 

But still… 

“I’m not going to murder you.” 

You jumped, causing Jade to let out a small squeak. “Excuse me?” 

Moriarty was looking at you through the corner of his eye, a smug smile on his face. “You think I’m going to kill you and bury you in the woods.” he looked over at you. “I’m muuuuuuch more creative than that.” he did a little skip of delight. “I just want to show you something.” 

“You really have a habit of dragging me off and showing me things,” you said absentmindedly. 

“Well, I’m _sorry_ that I want to share my interests with you,” he said, feigning offense. “I thought that’s what couples do,” he held his free hand up in surrender, “buuuuut if you want to be laaaaame about i- _ **t**_ ,” he popped the ‘t’, “then I can dump your body in the woods.” He looked over at you and gave you a smile that was nothing short of menacing. 

You backtracked immediately. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” You didn’t want to even touch the “couple” subject, not when Moriarty looked at you like that. 

”Here we areeeee!” Moriarty sang, opening his free arm. 

”What the hell?” you asked softly. In front of you sat a derelict amusement park. The first thing you noticed was a giant red rollercoaster, now dull and rusty. Its twists and turns went up into the sky like a giant snake. You were sure it brought a lot of families fun thrills, but now nature had begun to eat it up. You turned to the sign next to you. 

There was a cute king lion dancing in front of a castle, a crown sitting on top of his head. In big, colorful letters it read; 

**THE**

**NEW**

**LOUDOUN**

**Castle**

_SCOTLAND’S BEST_

__

_FAMILY THEME PARK_

”James, what on earth?” 

”Ever gone urban exploring before?” his face lit up with mischief. 

You were very taken aback. James Moriarty and taken you all the way to Scotland to go urban exploring? Moriarty was an urban explorer? There had to be something more to this, but you had no choice but to play along. 

”I’m not really sure what to do with Jade,” you looked down at you baby, who had fallen asleep. 

”Psssh,” Moriarty batted a hand. “She’ll be fine. We won’t be climbing anything.” 

So you spent the next few hours “urban exploring” with James Moriarty. The place was macabre, filled with cute rides that were rotting, rusting, and being taken over by vines and other types of nature. It seemed…dead. 

You knew something was very, very wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> *reader slowly realizes that writer's favorite character is Jame's Moriarty*
> 
> So if you type in the coordinates I gave a few chapters ago, this story pops up in google search. That made me chuckle. On another note, I've been desperately waiting to write the next chapter since I started this arc.


End file.
